Red Sun Rises
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Red sun rises, blue night falls. {A place to dump all my AkaYona requests/drabbles.}
1. Teach Me

**A/N:** _Dumping ground for my AkaYona request/drabbles._

 _Prompt: "Teach me to fight."_

* * *

"Teach me to fight, Hak."

That was all Yona seemed to say these days. She was like a little bee buzzing around his ear without stop.

"Teach me to fight, Hak."

"Teach me to fight, Hak."

"Please teach me to fight, Hak!"

If she wasn't careful, he was going to swat that idea until it was dead.

But, oh, he'd tried. He'd tried to tell her no he wasn't going to teach her to fight. Did it work?

Hell no.

The bloody stubborn woman went to _Jae-Ha_ to ask for help! And when _he_ failed her, poor Shin-Ah was her next victim. Kija, Yun, and Zeno were lucky they didn't use weapons to fight or Yona would be all over them as well.

She always seemed to circle back to him, however. Always back to him, like a bright butterfly seeking nectar from a reluctant, closed flower. How could he say no to her earnest face? The way her purple eyes begged him without even trying?

Princess Yona was a master of the guilt trip.

And Hak…the (un)willing traveller down that road.

He taught her to fight.


	2. Yarn Store AU

**A/N:** _This was bound to happen sometime, though I wasn't planning on it being so angsty._

 _Prompt: yarn store AU_

 _Pairing: HakYona with a dash of HHB feels._

* * *

Most people thought it odd that the local yarn store was run by a group of men; men who were exceptionally good knitters, crocheters, spinners, and weavers, men who knew what they were talking about, who could offer help with that fiddly lace weight beaded shawl you somehow messed up, who knew which yarn would work best for the baby blanket you were knitting for your newest nephew, who could talk you through turning your first heel, which spinning wheel was the best to start out on.

The owner, a tall dark haired man with intense blue eyes and an aura of sadness, would tell you all about his wife if you asked why he owned an LYS.

It was in her memory, he would tell you as he corrected your cast on technique, that he and his friends, the Happy Hungry Bunch, had opened the little place full of colors and textures. The dawn haired woman had been an avid knitter and had dreamed of owning her own LYS someday. After her early death, he decided the best way to honor her memory was to fulfill her dream.

In the process, it had become his dream and passion, one he gladly shared with the world.


	3. Lifeguard AU

_Prompt: Lifeguard AU_

* * *

He wasn't sure how he had miscalculated the strength of the wave pool so much, but he had and now he was being dragged under in a torrent of bubbles, chlorine, and brutal smacks from the waves.

The blur of oddly familiar bright red coincided with a tugging on his arms, a sudden enough feeling that Hak was forced to go with it.

Once out of the water and finished coughing up the chlorine, he turned to behold his savior; a tiny red haired woman (that he had been crushing on for months) who was now beaming as if she'd just hung the moon by saving him.


	4. Craft Store AU

_Prompt: HakYona + craft store AU_

 _This is actually based on the couple times my teenage brother has tagged along to Knit Night with me. The other ladies love when he comes._

* * *

When he got home, Hak vowed inwardly, he was going to sit Yona down and explain in firm and no uncertain terms that he was no longer going to be her Yarn Purchasing Errand Boy.

It wasn't that he didn't like the yarn store; oh no, he loved all the colors and textures and ideas visiting it gave him and the opportunity to poke about to find that one skien that would make a great hat for himself.

No, it was the gushing of all the Knit Night ladies, who ranged from teens to grandmas, that made him incredibly nervous and embarrassed. Had they never seen men who knit or willingly entered yarn stores? It was a bit unusual, yes, but they didn't need to freak out. He tried to avoid going without Yona during Knit Night to save himself from the squealing. (The cucumber sandwiches from that baby shower they held in the yarn store last week, though, were amazing.)

And besides, being sent back fifteen times within the space of three hours because he hadn't gotten the right colorway and consequently upset his very pregnant wife was not fun. If she was so specific, she needed to go herself, pregnant or no.

Oh, who was he kidding. He could never say no to her huge sad eyes.


	5. Imperial Death March

**A/N:** _This was inspired by something we used to do with my youngest brother when he was a baby. I'm not joking, we actually used to hum the Imperial March to get him to stop crying and it worked._

 _Modern AU, HakYona + the Happy Hungry Bunch_

* * *

A round of hugs, a gentle kiss, a whirl of her skirts, and a few last minute instructions, and Yona and Hak were out the door on their first date since Ye-Jun was born.

That left Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Yun, Zeno, and Kija all staring at the tiny redheaded boy they were babysitting. Ye-Jun paid them no mind, content for the moment to sit in his carseat and chew on a stuffed dragon. Their day honestly wouldn't change. Things would just need to shift a bit with the temporary addition of a baby.

Or so they thought.

Babysitting a screaming infant was _vastly_ different than babysitting a content baby. Especially when it was a group of bachelors babysitting the baby. Yes, Zeno had been married at one point but he hadn't had children, Yun pointed out in an acid tone. The young med student himself was at a loss as to what to do with Ye-Jun. He'd tried walking him, changing him, and feeding him to absolutely no avail. Ye-Jun was inconsolable.

Shin-Ah had taken him for awhile and cradled the little boy and he seemed to calm down. Jae-Ha threw himself wearily onto the couch and sighed. "How does Yona do this all day?" He asked no one in particular. "It's exhausting!"

"And here we see why Jae-Ha is not ready to be a parent," Yun said crabbily. He was put out that Ye-Jun hadn't responded to his attempts to calm him down. And that Shin-Ah seemed to be bonding better with the baby than he had. Jae-Ha laughed at the look of annoyance on Yun's face.

"Don't worry, Yun, Shin-Ah and Ye-Jun get along because they have similar souls," he said breezily. "I, on the other hand, am too fabulous for babies to understand so they are not drawn to me." The collective eye roll of Yun and Kija could've knocked a lesser person than Jae-Ha to the ground.

About an hour before Hak and Yona were due to arrive to collect their firstborn, Ye-Jun, for some reason or other, began to wail again.

Kija, who up until that moment hadn't really bothered to help with his adopted nephew, swooped in and grabbed Ye-Jun from Zeno. Without a word to anyone, Kija began to hum while gently bouncing the baby. It was as if he'd flipped a switch in Ye-Jun. The little boy relaxed and, after only a few minutes of Kija's humming, was sound asleep.

"How…how did you do that?" Yun demanded in a harsh stage whisper. "What were you humming that knocked him out like that?"

Kija glanced at him as he eased himself into the recliner, trying his hardest not to wake Ye-Jun. "The Imperial Death March from Star Wars," he said matter-of-factly. With a sigh, he sank into the depths of the chair and leaned back. "Didn't Yona tell you that was the only thing that could get him to sleep?"


	6. no longer needed

_Prompt: "I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart."_

 _Pairing: one sided HakYona, Jae-Ha/Yona_

* * *

He'd sworn to protect her the day King Il asked him to become her guard. He had stood two steps behind her for years. Scars earned protecting his princess from harm littered his body, scars he knew she agonized over daily. Her red hair was always in his sightline. He had devoted himself, body and soul, to her protection and happiness.

So how had this happened? How had she not seen how much he loved her? That all his actions, all his scars, all his sleepless nights meant undying devotion and love for her?

Jealousy was unbecoming of him, but he didn't care. His princess was laughing and happy with someone else and it was tearing him apart. If he knew it wouldn't help his chances, Jae-Ha would be dead by his hand. But the thought of his princess crying always stayed his hand.

Once it was a good opportunity, he would bow out and take his leave. Jae-Ha could protect Yona from now on.

He was no longer needed.


End file.
